New Love in a Odd Way
by renea-lilith
Summary: She takes a chance to get away from her ex-boyfriend and transfers into Japan but what she didn't know was that she fell in love almost immedendantly! The problem? Well once she gets used to the time change there's a lot more than what she barganed for.
1. To Start Off With

Hello again! It's me again (if already know my name by now) ... if you don't then this is a nice chance to meet me and enjoy the things I write. This story is mainly a POV (point of view) from my OC list, with a little bit of real life drama happening in my life right now that I'm adding into this certain story because I _feel_ like it. So if like this little bit then you should check out some of my other stories that are listed under my name. The real popular one right now is my _The Other Princess_ so I hope you read this, optional are the others, and I will have more for you when I can. OK? Have fun read reading!!

* * *

I stared down at my stomach, for I was expecting sooner or later, I was already going on three months when I decided to attend at a boarding school that was clear across the other side of the planet. I was getting away from the so called boyfriend – who wasn't my boyfriend because we broke up almost a year and a half ago by now, and yet when I went to a club to see some of my friends I got mixed up in the crowd, and let's just say I woke up in the wrong bed.

I didn't even know he was there at the club until I woke up in his room … on what used to be my side of the bed … in his arms … ugh!

"I get sick just thinking of it!"

"Get sick of what?"

My eyes widened a bit as I slowly looked up to girl with short brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. She looked at me with confusion as I felt hot then tried to smile as I explained to her, "sorry! I guess I was thinking out loud again, I didn't mean to draw attention to myself like that."

She smiled as I felt relieved just a bit until she took a seat next to me, "my name is Cross Yuki, what's yours?"

I thought about what I was going to call myself until someone walked over and ordered her to go, I looked up and saw that it was a guy with short hair and almost purple looking eyes. 'Wow,' I thought, 'he's really good looking.' He looked down at me while I just stared at him for a bit more.

Yuki pulled at my sleeve, "where are you going all alone?"

I snapped back while I looked at her just a bit, "uh … it's a boarding school for two different classes to take place at different times of the day … that's all … I …" she beamed with excitement as I slowly turned my head away and moaned under my breath.

"She knows where I was going then I guess, since she's acting weird now, huh," I asked the guy. He had a sort of annoyed look to his face as well but I thought it looked good on him at that moment. I smiled and tried not to laugh so I held a hand over my mouth but just far enough where he could see my smile.

"Where you born with those teeth or what," he asked as I looked back up at him.

"Born … my mom had teeth much more than I did but she had to get hers filled and ended up with a scarred tongue now."

Yuki leaned over to me – just staring at me. It got just enough where I finally opened my mouth just a little bit to show my sharp fang teeth on both the upper jaw and the lower jaw.

"Yep. Really sharp … so you were born with them right," she asked as her eyes became narrow as she pointed towards them."

I felt uneasy. I didn't know if it was from my baby or if was from being interrogated by a strange girl.

"Can you back off just a bit," I asked her, "you're invading my space."

She looked at me for a moment then sat back down in a proper manner until the train buzzer came on saying that our train was now boarding.

* * *

On the way there I sat by myself staring out the window while the duel sat on the other side of the train. After a while I began to doze off watching the scenery change until some movement on the seat next to me caught my attention.

I looked and it was the guy that was with Yuki.

"My name's Kiryu Zero … and you never answered Yuki's question about your name."

I looked down for a moment then back at him, "I guess you can call me Hiranya … I haven't thought about what I should be called until she asked me;" I said with a straight face looking at the seat in front of me.

"Hiranya … is meaning 'scarlet orchid night' right?"

I closed my eyes as I bowed my head a bit then opened them back up indicating that I was saying yes to his question statement.

"My favorite things all rolled into one name. That's why I'm attending school all the way over here."

I could tell out of the corner of my eye that he gave me a serious look so I topped that with some of my personal info to see if he could handle it. Sad to say that he did and that's what made me feel at home … scary no?

* * *

As I followed the two up steps and around buildings it felt kind of weird since a lot of the people kept staring at them as I pulled my dark purple suitcase around following them. In fact I think it was the 'follow the duel' that made things uneasy for me.

I hit a certain spot going up the long corridors that I finally collapsed from exhaustion. Yuki walked over to my side to see what's up with me then I laid the main problem with my pregnancy besides telling them that I was pregnant, "sorry but my health has always been like this since I was little. I can't do a lot of major physical movement but I am really good a fighting … it's a curse I know."

I felt an arm pick me up. When I looked it was Zero carrying me up the rest of the steps with his bag over his shoulder. I peered behind his head and saw Yuki carrying my suitcase and hers on top of mine. Kind of lucky that my suitcase had wheels and a handle bar to tow it with, now that's why I try to look ahead of time.

Zero carried me all the way to the headmaster's office then set me down. The headmaster looked like he was going to hug me when Zero stepped in the way.

"This is one of the girls that are going to attend the Day Class."

The headmaster smiled at me while he waved at a distance. I tugged on Zero's coat as I kind of whispered to him, "is everyone here insane?"

He smiled. I was confused for a bit until the headmaster pulled out a black uniform with white trim and red lacings. His smile disappeared as he stared at the headmaster like he really was insane. Zero looked down at me then I made an ungrateful look while I lowered my head.

"Perfect!"

* * *


	2. A Lovely Second Day

Day Two of the Day Class:

I had gotten inside Zero and Yuki's class – although I don't understand why because I was eighteen going on nineteen in a couple of months … and I sat right next to Zero!

I was awake, barely, while I stared at the chalkboard with my arms folded in front of me while my head was tucked on top of them. I blinked downwards and saw Yuki being confused at something so simple; then I blinked again but this time towards Zero whom seemed to know when I was looking at him.

"_Can we say creepy,"_ I thought in my head as I blinked again but only at Zero's twin brother, Ichiru. Although they did look so much alike, everyone could tell them apart because Zero had a tattoo on his neck, had a bad attitude, and stuck around Yuki; Ichiru had a little bit longer hair and was the nicer one that some of the girls fantasized that he was his brother.

I sighed as I closed my eyes until I felt a tap on my shoulder, looked over, and saw Zero push a paper towards me. Oh boy, a test! Reaching into my pocket to grab a pen I moved the paper to my side and began to write answers down without even working it out on the paper. I flipped it over then sighed again.

"Seiko-san! Are you done with that test already?" (Star child)

I looked up for a moment while nodding yes while he opened his hand as if it would magically appear. While I slowly got up the entire class watched as I walked down the stairway, in front of one of the desks, and hand him the paper.

He overlooked it then looked up at me, "how do you work out the problems," he asked me. I yawned first then answered, "I do them in my head. I can work out the problems without the use of writing them down; unless it's a multi problem where you have to do multiple steps to get the answer then that's when I actually do write them out. Why do you ask me this?"

"You have every problem correct."

The entire class displayed their emotion in a sudden outburst all at once. Kind of awkward don't you think so too? The class rep stood up suddenly, and ran over to the teacher's side as he handed him the paper. The teacher looked it over and said, "you messed up on the first one but have the rest right."

I swear I was deaf in both my ears right now. The students started to stand up and complain about their class rep not being able to beat me in a test with a subject that they learned about within the past week was what I was told. I was about to go sit back down when the class rep took hold of my arm and began to have a sort of panic attack when Zero pulled on the back of his shirt collar and made him let me go.

"You ok," Zero asked me as I rubbed my arm then shook my head. Zero glared down at the class rep as he slowly backed off. Yuki took hold of my arm while I stared at her with a blank look while she smiled at me. Zero took hold of Yuki and dragged her out of the classroom while the rest of the class followed.

Ichiru raised a hand and put it around my shoulders while he made me walk with him; "my brother likes you I guess. Zero's not like that at all unless it's for Yuki. But because he helped you out I think he likes you. Just try to stay on his good side ok?"

* * *

I looked at him for a second then looked up to see that the class was splitting into a boy's side and a girl's side. Ichiru let me go as he kind of pushed me towards the girl's side of the hall. I stared at him until they were no longer in my line of view. When I turned my head back to the front I was in a locker room.

"Oh no," I whispered under my breath as I carefully walked down a line evading all the girls and their things scattered about everywhere … "where did I go wrong?"

"Over here Hiranya-sama!"

I looked and saw Yuki taking off her top with her friend Yori right next to her. I walked right on over and saw that there was a pile of clothes for me sitting right next to theirs. I looked up and saw the cracked opened locker next to Yuki's locker as I sat down and started to unbutton my jacket.

"Hiranya-sama has never been to a multi functional classroom have you," Yori said looking at me for a moment until going back to her dressing into a riding outfit of some kind. I had finished unbuttoning my jacket, my shirt and my skirt before going to my legs. I paused for a moment, hung everything up in the locker Yuki picked out for me, and then kind of said in one of my tones, "kind of in a way but not really."

I turned back around then noticed that all the girls in locker room were staring at me. I narrowed my eyes as they all blushed and turned back to their business. I looked back at Yuki and Yori, whom both were staring too, then asked what was wrong.

"You have a butt and a pair of boobs … your stomach is kind of small but your thighs are also a little smaller than your hips … and, and- …" Yuki started to say until Yori placed a hand over her mouth, "don't mind her but I guess none of us has, or have, seen a real body like yours before."

I looked down at my body, like any other normal skinny bitch back home, but here it's a body unlike any other and must be stared at. I grabbed my outfit and headed towards the showers where I was able to get dressed in peace.

* * *

Outside …

I saw Zero laying under a tree in the shade, not wearing the other uniform that everyone else was wearing, taking a nap with Ichiru sitting up near his side but only in the uniform.

"I wish I was in my other uniform. This is pulling my stomach in to tight and I have it unbuttoned!"

Yuki patted my back while she stared the way I was then turned me around just a wild horse ran past a group of the students and up to face us. Yuki cowered behind me as I stood my ground. "This is White Lily, she doesn't let anyone but Zero ride her, and she's really mean and we call her 'the wild horse from hell' … good luck with handling her."

I turned my head down a little bit to see Yuki tip-toe towards the Kiryu boys as the horse began to rustle her hooves around. Ichiru shook Zero until he sat up, looked back at me, and then try to get up as Yuki ran right in front of him blocking his way. I wasn't afraid of this or any horse, when White Lily began to thrash about I grabbed her reigns and made her body slam herself down on the ground.

Zero put his hands on my shoulders as he took the reigns from me and made me take a step back. White Lily calmed down right away, got up, and nuzzled me against my head. The way Zero looked at me made me fill in the blanks, "I trained around horses for a month but I also learned how to ride a bull." At this point I smiled. Zero gave a light smile as he put one of his hands on top of my head and held me.

The rest of the day was kind of dull compared to seeing Yuki and Zero working to keep the Night Class students away from the Day Class students … or vice versa.

I stood under a tree watching from a distance while the Night Class passed by me. They seemed not to mind me until one in particular stopped for a moment and smiled at me. I bowed my head a little as I looked away again waiting for Zero to get done with his chore before I left for my solitary confounded room.

I felt him walk up to me, pull a strand of hair away from my ear and whispered, "I know what is happening within you. If you get weak within a couple of days come see me in the daytime when the rest of the Day Class is in their classes. I'll be expecting you so I'll let Ichijo know who you are."

When I turned to face him his eyes were fixed away as Zero walked up. He kissed my hand and walked off. "That's Kaname Kuran of the Night Class … I want you to stay away from him." He put his arms around my neck as he held me close. I put my hands on top of his arms as if I couldn't breathe and told him I promised.

He loosened his grip as I turned around and gave him a hug. I looked up as he put his hands on my shoulders; I stood on my tip toes and planted a kiss on the side of his cheek.

I moved away from him as he stared at me until I was out of sight. When I got to my room I looked out the window and saw he was standing right below with another smile on his face. I smiled back as I slowly closed the curtains and climbed into bed thinking about what Kaname said to me earlier that evening. "What does he know," as I said falling asleep.

* * *


	3. Good Times Keep Coming

Ok don't blame me for this song but it's one of my favorites and my OC is supposed to be a good singer. Plus if you already know how I do things then you already know what I'm going to say but if not then here it is for ya : I love to put in somekind of random song from my mp3 ... either that and I'm watching something and one of the songs I just adore comes on. So please enjoy!

* * *

Let me be your wings

Let me be your only love

Let me take you far beyond the stars

Let me be your wings

Let me lift you high above

Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours

Anything that you desire anything at all

Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall

Let me be your wings

Leave behind the world you know

For another world of wonder's things

We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings

Fly with me and I will be your wings

* * *

"That's good singing."

I stopped, turned, and saw Zero. "Don't you ever sleep," I asked him as he came closer. He shook his head a little mentioning me towards the door. I sighed then walked over as he followed behind me. I looked up just a bit as he made me stop, I looked over towards him and saw he really was tired, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing really; how'd you sleep?"

I rubbed my eye, "still not used to the time change yet but I'm getting there. Was there something else you wanted to know after me and White Lily yesterday?"

He smiled with a smirk at me.

"You can start with what you're good at … besides taming White Lily."

"Well besides that, I know how to sing and dance …" I paused for a moment going over in my head what else I could say, "… and I also know how to cook. But that's about all I can tell you right now."

He rubbed my head in the way I had my hair pulled as his fingers twirled a strand of my hair. "It's ok, we don't have class right now so …" he paused for a moment, "if it's ok could I hang around you for a while?"

"_Sounds like a date," _I thought while I turned on my heel and began to walk down the hall until the headmaster stopped right in front of me with a red face, and a very creepy smile. Zero thought the same thing I guess as he tugged on my shirt just a little.

"What now headmaster," Zero asked with an annoyed look.

"I have a chore for you two to pull off in the town center. Yuki is busy with Yori somewhere so I'm sending you two," he said holding out a list. Zero was annoyed but I couldn't blame him. He took the list and walked away. I looked back at the headmaster as he smiled; I blinked and turned on my heel to follow Zero to the outside world.

* * *

Once there in the town …

We were walking in silence, side by side, it was kind of weird ... and it scared me. I glanced up at him for a moment then turned my eyes down to the sidewalk. I wanted to say something to him but I didn't know what to say!

"Hey …"

"Yeah," I said turning my eyes but not my head.

"I was told to give this to you," he said handing me something that was as big as my hand to my elbow, "the headmaster heard of what you did to White Lily … and well …" he trailed off.

I took it and looked it over carefully like I did everything else. Like I said before it was as big as my hand to my elbow, it was gold, had a weird symbol on the end and on the sides, and it looked almost like a sword only it was the size of a common dagger.

I looked up at him.

He stared at me, "what?"

"This is a really weird gift … especially from someone I don't even know yet."

I could tell that he blushed a bit as he turned his head, "it's not from me but the headmaster – you of all people should know that."

I looked back down at it and saw a little string big enough to fit my waist a couple of times. I tied it on as I told him without looking up, "thanks anyway. But what's with that list?"

"Oh, usually when the headmaster gives us a list that means that he's going to cook something that tastes horrible … as always."

I smiled, "that sucks."

"Yeah it does … I don't know why Yuki still eats it without complaining though."

I looked up at the sky, "well until an available spot opens in the girl dormitory I can cook something that might taste better than the headmaster's cooking."

Zero rubbed my head again, "anything tastes better than his."

I moved his hand, "even the cafeteria food?"

"Yep."

"Oh my goodness …" I said smiling up at him again, "then I'll make my family's secret recipe chicken!"

* * *

Back in the headmaster's kitchen …

Zero was helping me get it prepared by mixing the flour and milk while I got the side dishes ready.

"_Good thing my mom taught me how to cook Asian rice before I left," _I thought as I turned my head to Zero as he tapped me on the shoulder to show me the flour. I shook my head and added some more basil into it as I went back to preparing the rice.

"_This is going to fun,"_ I thought with satisfaction as I added in the last ingredient to the rice to make it complete.

* * *

Dinner's ready …

I put a bit of everything on a couple of plates as Zero handed Yuki a plate, then the headmaster, sat down himself with one, and finally I stood up watching them take a bite.

I held my breath and closed my eyes as I waited.

"This is really good!"

I looked and saw Yuki munching down on everything on her plate. "I don't think I had anything this good that wasn't a dessert!"

Dumbfounded was I as I watched her place her hand out for another helping. The headmaster has those waterfall tears coming down his face as he said though a broken voice, "this is better than my cooking! My new daughter is very gifted!"

Even more dumbfounded was I with that.

But what surprised was Zero. He didn't say a word nor did he show any kind of emotion as he slowly ate his food. I shrugged it off as I went back into the kitchen and fixed Yuki some more. Zero came in behind me and nearly scared me half to death.

"Sorry about that," he said holding onto my back, "I'm sorry about them. Yuki is such a bother and the headmaster is -" he stopped because our hands touched for just a second as I pulled mine away real fast. " … the headmaster just seems to be in his own little world while he goes on about nonsence."

I waited until he was done to give Yuki her plate back. By then the headmaster was nearly in a puddle of tears. Paying no attention to them I went back to the kitchen where Zero was eating some more standing up, but he was eating off of the counter this time.

He understood me well.

"Why -, what -, aren't you done yet?"

H shook his head without looking at me. O-k … confused here!

"But the table -, and you -, uh …"

"You get confused too easily," he said standing up to face me, "you're quite a girl."

He smiled holding my head again. I tried not to blush but it didn't work as I moved his hand and nearly ran out of the room.

"_Finally," _I thought, _"some peace and quiet!"_ I was already falling asleep in my bed when a dark shadow passed by really fast. I sat up, looked around, and got up to open the window to find that nobody was there. The wind passed as some of my hair trailed along and then I smelled the scent of blood.

I closed the window fast, turned around to face my room, and sighed, "what was that?"

* * *


	4. My Agony Starts Today

* * *

"_Can't sleep. Why can't I sleep yet?"_

* * *

I sat up in a cold sweat. I looked about and saw I was alone in my isolated room. I jumped a bit when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Zero opened the door as Yuki ran right on over and nearly squeezed the life out of me until she let go and touched my forehead.

"You're running a fever! We should take you to the -"

I stopped her while shaking my head, "no you mustn't … really I'm fine." I tried to smile at her as she held my head close to hers. "All I need is a cold shower and I'll feel better in no time at all!" She looked as though she didn't believe me but I don't really care. Glanced over ... Zero was still there, good.

My phone vibrated and stopped. Yuki let me lean over and pick it up while she still sat on my bed. Zero was still near the door when someone caught his attention and walked away; Yuki only looked for a bit at him then back at me while I had some wide eyes and a bit of shock to my face.

She leaned over and read my text message …

_See you in a few hours_

_Signed with love_

_Tenaka Shirokai_

My heart stopped beating for a moment. Yuki shook me around for a while but stopped long enough to see that my nose started to bleed just a bit.

"Ah, I'm so sorry about that," she said helping me out of bed and into the bathroom that was there in the room. She nearly pushed me in and closed the door behind me so that she and everyone else didn't see me. I say that because Zero walked back in and asked where I was. Tinder thing Zero is no?

I undressed myself and threw my clothes over the door. I guess Zero saw what kind of underwear I was wearing because of what he said before he walked away again. Yuki threw a towel over the door as I turned on the shower.

"We'll be waiting outside for you."

"Whatever," I said rubbing my face as the water cooled my body off.

* * *

She left and I was alone again.

"_I'm surprised that Zero hasn't said anything bad to me just yet. Oh but Yuki is probably saying something to him right now about my text message. Man! Why does Zero think I want him back?"_

I flipped my hair back behind my head then slowly placed my hand on my stomach.

"_Is it because I'm pregnant with his child? He told me once that someday he wanted a family, but because of what happened at the club that night …"_

I sighed as I turned off the shower knowing that I was finished. I curled my hair and wrung it out as the water dripped down my arms just a bit. I grabbed the towel, wrapped it around myself, and walked into the room.

"_He and Zero must never be left alone in a room by themselves, not even for a moment!"_

I smelled something familiar, looked out the window, and saw the dark clouds. Within the minute it began to rain. I had gotten everything I needed for class, walked out of my room trying to tie on one of my ribbons, and walked along side Yuki and Zero.

* * *

"So …" Yuki began. I looked up knowing that my shoes were laced on too tight but listened to what she was saying; "… who's Tenaka Shirokai?"

I was looking down again paying more attention to my shoes than anything else right now, "well to start off with … uh," I looked up knowing that Yuki was all ears right now, "Tenaka Shirokai is a guy I used to know. He's kind of … um … obsessed with me right now. He wanted a Japanese sounding name like, way back when, when uh … I started learning the language myself … but he just wanted one just for kicks and that's what I gave him. 'Tenaka' is or was supposed to be his last name and 'Shirokai' is or was his first name."

I paused to see if Zero understood at all, he sort of looked it, and Yuki well … let's just say that she was pondering as to what I wasn't telling her. I looked straight ahead and didn't mind her any attention at all. I felt my baby wiggle around for a second then stopped; I rubbed my stomach and heard a little growl. I looked over at Yuki who had waterfall tears coming off her face ... I coiled at the thought about what she was going to do next.

Yuki threw out her arms and embraced me in a super hug! "Get off of me Yuki!" She wailed at this point as Zero walked on ahead leaving me to tend to this girl, "hey! Not fair! Get back here and help me out!" He just held up a hand and replied back with, "she's yours now!"

* * *

"I really hate Zero right now … and you are not making it any – uh … Yuki?" She stopped crying and was staring now. She loosened her grip and pointed behind me, "there's someone new over there." Confused I looked and there I saw _him _… a flannel white shirt with a dark blue loose neck tie, dark blue pants with black shoes. He had a backpack over one shoulder, and a couple of books in the other, he really didn't look his age right there. I looked back at her, she was completely drooling over him at this moment, I took a hold of her sleeve, and dragged her off to breakfast. "Come along now Yuki! If Zero's in class then we need to grab something to eat before the teacher gives us the extra classes again!"

When we finished grabbing whatever was left at the kitchen me and Yuki got to class with an angry looking teacher and a subsitute teacher who was ... oh no!

"Class, meet Tenaka Shirokai ... but you can call him Tenaka-sensei. You two have extra classes while Zero gets away," his voice trailed off as we slowly sat down to face the front, "fall asleep and you also have classes." I smirked as I glanced over and saw how annoied he was. "Ichiru? Can't you keep track of your brother and his friends ..." his voice trailed off again glaring at us again, "... the only ones he has." Ok I didn't need to look to know how mad he was right now. I moved away just a bit to try to advoid the flames that came off of him.

"_Sitting … boring … why does he have to be the one teaching class?" _That's right; Shirokai is the new transfer history slash paleontology teacher, what form of torture is this? I looked at him for a moment then I decided … a whole new kind of one. But for the time being the class went on and I sat here getting more and more annoied at the fact that my so called ex-boyfriend is teaching the class, in the country I tried to flee in, and get away from him for how ever long I could. Lucky for me class ended early for horse back riding! The other teacher came in, informed everyone, and I stayed by Zero's side the entire time.

* * *

Ten-sky

Aka-red

Shiro-white

Kai-sea

* * *


End file.
